


this is my winter song

by Dahlia_Moon



Series: 31 Days (February Edition) [2]
Category: Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Established Relationship, Multi, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tori misses Blake; Cam and Hunter cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is my winter song

**Author's Note:**

> _February 2 (2012): My love a beacon in the night_

The sun dawned bright and early, the morning air a crisp reminder that fall was coming and though there was no such thing as extremely cold in California, it was going to get chillier.

Cam and Tori had their weekly training session this Friday morning. It was a chance for them to get together and train one-on-one, to not let their fighting skills rust. Sure, they held the highly respectable title of teachers now, but that just meant they had to focus more on shaping the future generations of Wind and Samurai ninja, which involved a whole lot of planning the curriculum and coming up with new ways to test the students. 

They might've defeated and imprisoned Lothor, but as Sensei Watanabe had fondly said to them, great evil cannot be stopped for long by a tuft of earth.

"I miss him. He didn't call this week." Tori plopped down beside Cam on their break. Of course Cam knew who she was talking about; they went through pretty much the same thing every couple of weeks. He knew how serious Tori and Blake were. It must've been hard on them, being apart for long stretches of time.

"You two still keep in touch though. That's probably more than most long-distance couples can manage and I'm sure he was just extra-busy this week."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Christmas is coming up soon; they would be heartless bastards to keep him from coming home."

"They would be, wouldn't they?" Tori smiled.

"Yes, there can be no doubt about that."

Tori punched him lightly in the shoulder, but Cam groaned dramatically and collapsed backwards into the grass, like the punch was much stronger than it looked. 

They took a five minute break and, after, went back to training before heading to the academy to start the day. 

By mid-afternoon however, Tori was regretting mentioning Blake. She had found herself getting distracted, consumed by thoughts of him, and though this was hardly the first time she had admitted how much she missed Blake, in this instance it was harder to push toward the back of her mind when she needed to.

~*~

"At least they serve awesome food here," Dustin said, shoving the tatter tots in his mouth and giving Shane and Tori the thumbs up. 

"Guys, can I get your opinion on something?" Tori said.

At both of their nods, she continued. "If you had said you'd call someone, you'd call them, right? I mean, it would be an asshole of a move if you'd said you'd call but you didn't."

They looked at her weirdly. 

"Ugh, never mind. It's nothing."

"Is this about Blake?" Shane asked. 

"Yes."

"He'll call."

"What?"

"We talk to Cam too," Shane said.

"Ugh, I don't want to seem like one of those girls who gets so hung up the minute a guy doesn't call her and can talk about nothing else to her friends."

"Why not? There's nothing wrong with that, you just miss him." Dustin said. He looked lovingly at the tater tot in his hand. Though none of his friends would describe him as a deep individual, sometimes nuggets of awesomeness passed through his brain.

"That is very true," Tori said.

Tori went back to her lunch, picking at it. 

“Ummm, I think I know why Blake didn't call,” said Dustin, looking over Tori's shoulder.

Tori and Shane turned toward where Dustin was looking. Tori jumped from her seat and ran. There in the middle of the Wind Ninja Academy dining hall Blake stood. And there in the dining hall, Blake and Tori hugged for everyone to stare at them. Not that they cared who was looking their way. 

~*~

When Cam entered his room at the academy after having dinner with his father, he found Hunter lying haphazardly on his bed – like the guy had just face-planted on top of the covers and was dead to the world. Cam took off his glasses, and set them gently on the little bedside table, prying his half of the covers out from under Hunter and burrowing against his lover's side. 

Hunter made a sniffling sound, like he was on the verge of waking up. "Why I was made head teacher I will never know. Remember those simpler times when we were just power rangers? I miss those days."

"Yeah, what were those Thunder Academy teachers thinking? You are clearly not qualified."

"That'd better not be sarcasm," Hunter warned. "I'm griping for real here."

"Aww, poor baby." Cam kissed the back of his neck. He did sympathize. Hunter was always tired nowadays; being head teacher took a lot out of him and then he had to go to Storm Chargers, not having the heart to quit now that Kelly was short one employee. But he had said that it would only be temporary – until Kelly found another worker to take over for Blake and then he could devote his time solely to the Thunder academy. 

Someday, not now, Cam will ask Hunter what made him choose to be a teacher instead of chasing dreams of making it professionally in motor cross, like his brother. No matter what Hunter's reason for staying, Cam was glad.


End file.
